


Acceptance

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [33]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: After two days, Relena decides that what she really wants is her friends by her side.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 3rd Cocktail Party prompt: “I need a hug, or a good cry. Or both. Maybe a bottle of vodka.”

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

 ****########

 **Acceptance** by luvsanime02

########

Relena doesn’t answer her phone for two days. It’s a mark of how well her friends know her that they all only call once, and then leave her be until she contacts them first. Relena’s mother calls her four times on the first day, and sixteen on the second. That’s probably a record.

She sends a brief text to her mother, telling her that Relena’s _fine_ , and will see her during the next holiday. Which is a lie, because Relena avoids holidays at home, but the message is enough to get her mother to stop constantly calling.

Lying on her living room floor and staring absently under her couch at all of the dust bunnies there, Relena eventually decides that she’s done being alone. She sits up, grabs her phone off of the coffee table, and dials her best friend, Dorothy.

It’s the middle of a work day. Dorothy is extremely busy from roughly the hours of six in the morning until ten at night, if not later. She still picks up on the first ring.

“Relena! Did you want something?” Dorothy asks, the relief obvious in her voice.

She appreciates that Dorothy doesn’t ask Relena if she’s alright. Of course she’s not.

“I need a hug, or a good cry,” she says. “Or both.”

There’s no hesitation from Dorothy. “I’ll be right over,” she says. “Want me to bring you anything?”

Relena considers the question far more carefully than it really requires. Dorothy waits, and doesn’t make a single protest about the time she’s wasting talking on the phone right now.

“Maybe a bottle of vodka,” she finally admits. “A big one.”

Dorothy chuckles, and Relena curls her knees up to her chest, falling sideways against her couch. She just wants to bask in her friend’s support and caring right now.

“I can arrange that,” Dorothy reassures her. “Want me to call Hilde, too?”

Shaking her head, even though no one can see her, Relena says, “She’s off-world right now.” Relena pauses. “Maybe bring Trowa and Sally, if you know where they are.” If they’re in the city, she means. If they’re not out on assignment somewhere.

“Consider it done,” Dorothy replies. “I’ll pick up the vodka and some ice cream on my way over.”

Ice cream sounds good, too. Really great, actually. Relena hasn’t eaten in…

She’s not sure how long it’s been since she’s last eaten anything. Oops.

“Thanks, Dorothy,” she says. She’ll order a pizza, too. Maybe some Chinese? Suddenly, Relena’s starving.

“What are friends for?” Dorothy asks rhetorically, before hanging up. Relena knows that Dorothy is currently rearranging her entire schedule for the next week or two so that she can skip out right now and be with Relena, and Trowa and Sally, if they come over, will leave work in the middle of the day with no advance notice or explanation.

She has such amazing friends, even when it feels like the rest of her life is going to hell. Relena just needs to remind herself of that more often. She sits down her phone and contemplates getting dressed, before deciding that it doesn’t matter.

She’ll be okay. Relena’s friends will make sure of that.


End file.
